WarioWare: Happy Tree Friends!
WarioWare: Happy Tree Friends is a game of Happy Tree Friends developed by Flippy the French. The game will be available on Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS4 and Xbox One. The game is available in Europe and Australia on Janury 29, 2014. However, in North America, the game is availabe on February 7, 2014. Introduction In Diamond City, Dr. Crygor make a party with all of his friends. It is an opportunity for him to test his new machine. He presses the button, and soon after, everyone ends up in the world of the Happy Tree Friends. Levels #'Lifty and Shifty': The level is like the episode "Easy For to you Sleigh" #'Disco Bear': Disco Bear's hair have need of a small correction... #'Kendall': Kendall's house was edit without his authorization. How many doors she needs to open to get into his house? #'Tulip: '''Tulip has come up with the greatest prank ever: Throwing eggs and toilet paper at houses. Can she do that on a bike? #'Crash': Crash has to avoid the derby destruction. Will he succeed to catch all the debrits that fall? #'Taily': It's baseball finale! Taily can catch all the balls before the end of the match? #'Satcoon': Satcoon can steal the money of the bank without the minor sound? #'Collin': The Barrell bombs are coming to Collin while running to Icely's party, he must kick the barrel Bomb. will he make it to Icely's party. #'Lollie': The barrel of exploding candy has been crushed! Dodge the candy and don't let 4 of them hit her! #'Mr': The classroom has broke havoc! Mr will happen - it to arrange its class before the first hour of school? #'Trill': Trill is running in a race, he must be the 1st place to win a prize, will he ever be the 1st place person #'Wolfle: Wolfle is at her basement making a potion, put the right chemicals and powders in her test tub. #'''Thunder: In Thunder's nightmare, A pack of Flipped-out Flippy sues come to kill Thunder, he must shoot the Flippy-sues to turn the nightmare to a dream. #'Bowy': Bowy is making bows for her upcoming party at her house, she must make enough bows #'Crisps': Today's Eating Crispy stuff completion, Crisps is entered, he must eat them all to be the 1st Place Tree friend. #'Raymond': the cops have coguht him doing graffit help raymond run away from the cops. #'Crazy & Shelly': The crowd at the Beaver Tail & Shell jazz lounge is getting ugly! Can Crazy and Shelly's music soothe the savage audience? #'Steve': In a mine, Steve found Herobrin. Help Steve to search Herobrin. #'Charles: '''Charles try to kill alot of people. Stop him! #'Arietta & Melody': It's Arietta and Melody's naptime but they're not sleepy and want to play. Can they still have a bit of playtime and avoid getting caught by their parents? This level is like the ''Gamer ''level from ''Game & Wario. #'Damian: '''Damian is late for class! And by class, he is late for school! Can he arrive to school before anyone caught him for "skipping" school? #'Abby:' Abby is in a dell at night, help her to steal many pieces of meat before the sunrise. #'Lumplin: Lumplin is walking to work. prevent him from goofing up! #'''Tarsy: Can you win to the Tarsy's video game? The concept is similar to the Arietta & Melody 's level. #'Wario': In the last level of the game, Wario try to rebuilding Dr.Crygor's machine for return in Diamond City. Final Cinematic Happy Tree Friends says goodbye to Wario and his friends. Flippy and Pranky give a present to Dr.Crygor. Arrived to Diamond City, they open the present and see a bomb. The bomb explodes and the gang is ejected in the sea. They swims then to the surface. Trivia #This is one of the fews HTF games without bloody scences. According to the creator, that maybe a HTF game, but more a Wario game. #When you start the game, the two levels (Lifty & Shifty, Disco Bear) are unlocked. Gallery Menu.jpg|Levels' menu Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games